Touch panels that can determine the position at which a stylus or finger touches the operation surface, i.e. a touch position, are known. As disclosed in JP 2012-123850 A, for example, such a touch panel includes two types of electrodes extending in different directions, where one group of electrodes straddle the other group of electrodes. That is, each of the electrodes of the one group has first portions that each straddle an electrode of the other group.
JP 2012-123850 A discloses a shielding conductive film located in the same layer as the first portions of the electrodes of the one group. This conductive film covers the electrodes of the two types in plan view. This conductive film may be electrically connected with a line of a reference potential, for example, to allow a certain signal to enter the conductive film, thereby reducing noise produced in the touch panel by a liquid crystal display panel placed over the touch panel.